The Holiday Party
by AriLeece7
Summary: Modern AU where our two young professionals relieve tensions built up after having conflicting schedules.


**Hey all! It's been a hot second since I've posted anything but classes started back up and I've been trying to keep my head above water there. I'd originally planned a different piece for my first Daniel/Hayley fic, but I just haven't been satisfied with it. In the meantime, I've written this to satisfy the need to post something for the cute couple. There will be another part to it that I'll upload in a day or two, but that will change the rating from T to M, so be on the lookout for that. Thanks as always for reading and I'd love to hear any suggestions for couples or stories to work on! -Axx**

With the holidays just around the corner, everything was bustling faster than usual or, so it seemed to Hayley and Daniel. His company was trying to settle several large deals and a few minor frustrations before letting anyone even think about relaxing, and the hospital was stacking surgeries back to back most working hours of the day and keeping senior doctors like Hayley late to prepare residents for their upcoming exams.

Between the two, the lovers had been like ships passing in the night for a couple of weeks. Daniel would be getting up for work as Hayley was coming home and getting ready for bed. Most days they had a little time together; she'd be getting undressed and settled into bed while he'd be dressing for the day ahead. They'd talk about the day before between kisses and talk briefly about the next few days to see if there would be any time where they could act like a normal couple. As frustrating as it was to not have time, she tried to never let it show how bothersome it was. They were young professionals and lack of a personal life was a hefty price to pay for it.

Before letting him leave, Hayley would call him over to the bed and kneel up, so she was a little closer to his eye level, straighten his tie and brush down the shoulders of his blazer. Letting her head fall to the side, she'd pretend to appraise him and look for something to tease him about. In reality, it wasn't judging at all but a deep appreciation and pride in him for everything he did and had accomplished but keeping him on his toes was always more fun for her. Hayley would make a witty comment about his outfit, and before he could get upset pull him in for a kiss by the tie, making it long and deep, enough to get them both through the day. Once Daniel let her go, she'd tell him how much she loved him, kiss him once more for luck, then snuggle down into their bed, curling up with his pillow instead of hers. Daniel smiled fondly at the sight and turned the lights off as he left, leaving her to dream of him.

That night would be a little different from most. Instead of just crossing paths, Hayley would be meeting him for his company Christmas party. She had promised to take the day off from work since she'd built up far too many vacation days, but despite officially having the day off, a call had come in asking her to oversee a transfer from a trauma care center nearby and she couldn't say no.

Twenty minutes after the official start time to the party, Daniel was waiting in the foyer of the apartment building waiting for her to arrive. Dressed to the nines in a classic tuxedo, bowtie and paired with his current favorite watch, the only thing out of place was the furrow line on marring his forehead. Hayley's phone had gone to voicemail every time he'd tried to call, and she hadn't responded to any texts yet. Dinner was going to start in fifteen minutes and he were starting to get anxious.

Ten minutes later and he was ready to head out looking for her and potentially further injure the trauma case or whoever was responsible for keeping Hayley late. Usually incredibly calm and composed, her absence was starting to grate on Daniel. They'd both been looking forward to the night together to finally have a little sense of normalcy and he wasn't happy about having that taken away. He certainly wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

Just as he made to get his car from the valet, the doorman opened the large front doors and Hayley breezed in, locking eyes with him and offering a bright smile.

"You're late," Daniel admonished lightly but kissed her anyways, relieved to have her back in his arms.

"Sorry…" Hayley offered a wry smile and shrugged out of a fur coat that had been a gift from Daniel. "Short version, I had to wait for the next shift nurse to arrive so I could run her through the new patient's chart." She smoothed down her short rose-colored dress and fluffed out the curls in her hair. Giving him a coquettish look, she took a step backwards, "Think I look good enough to accompany you?"

He offered her the same sort of treatment she'd given him that morning, having her spin around so he could see everything. Her dress was skintight and capped around the shoulders, so all of her neck and collar was on display making her look good enough to eat…or at the least spend hours kissing. With a smirk, he told her that she'll do just fine and took one of her hands in his to kiss it. Stopping just short, something makes him frown again.

"Lost it already, have you?" Daniel asks teasingly but with a note of impatience in his voice.

"Of course not, love." Hayley smiled and pulled on the gold chain around her neck, retrieving the ring from where it was hidden between her breasts by the cut of her dress. "It's right here so I don't lose it. It's safer here, and it gets to stay close to my heart."

"Sure it does," He tries to brush it off, but she could see him starting to smile. "Come here."

Daniel spun her around so her back was against his front and undid the clasp on the necklace, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and causing a shiver to run down her back.

"So eager, aren't you?" He murmured as he kissed across her shoulder, enjoying the reaction it elicited. One of his hands is firmly on her waist now, fingers gently stroking where it curves inward.

"It's been a little while." Hayley sighed lightly, leaning her head back against his chest, exposing more of her neck for him.

"It'll be a while longer," All of a sudden, she's facing him again and he's sliding his ring back onto her finger, making her heart stop and flutter just like the first time. "You and I are due upstairs and we can't be late." Daniel lifted her hand again and kissed it, right next to the ring, and then kiss her lips before ushering her over to the elevator.

"And if you're a very good girl," he whispered in her ear as the door sounded to close, "We can have a little more fun after the party." The elevator slides shut just in time for the doorman to not see how red Hayley's face turns at the suggestion. Daniel's hands find the hem of her dress and slide up her inner thighs slowly, one of his fingers sliding under her panties to feel for how wet he'd made her.

Hayley let out a little moan as he touched her, making him chuckle. Finally, he pulled his hands away and straightened the hem of her dress. "Soon, my love." Daniel placed one more kiss to her lips just before the doors opened, then offered her his arm to walk into the party. It was going to be a long night, but well worth it in the end.


End file.
